Realm Raiders: Naruto
by The Realm Raiders
Summary: We are a newly formed organization called, Realm Raiders. People dedicated to search realms of the anime world and find out any deeply hidden facts. Our first mission, the world of the ninja’s, Naruto. (Light Shounen-ai)


**Story Title:** _Realm Raiders: Naruto_

**Category:** _Fantasy/Humor_

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _We are a newly formed organization called, Realm Raiders. People dedicated to search realms of the anime world and find out any deeply hidden facts. Our first mission, the world of the ninja's, Naruto. (Light Shounen-ai)_

**Warnings:** _Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, OC, and light Sakura bashing. _

**Mission Operatives:** _Mizu Karachi, Kasai Yamaha. _

**Mission:**

'_Transport'_

It was the morning, and a cold one at that, my breath freezing white while I stood outside. The skies looked damp and grey, as if it was soon going to rain and the ground cold and bearing evidence that it had rained the previous night, proving my theory correct. The clouds rumbled and growled in the distance, evidently rolling closer to the peaceful area of Kyoto, Japan, getting ready to strike out and lash with roaring and unforgiving thunder. I was currently at the front porch of Kasai Yamaha's house, a close friend of mine, waiting for her to dress and arrive where I stand now.

My reason for waking at such an ungodly hour and standing in the path of a storm?

I'll tell you...

Well, about two nights ago, my friend and I had returned from a small vacation up from the mainland, and were immediately assigned to another case by our boss. Sad, believe me I know, but when the boss needs us, he needs us, even after such a relaxing time away from our job, we have no say in the matter. Anyway, Kasai and I both were given the assignment to study a world inhabited and ruled by the ninja code, fighting techniques and art forms. But, instead of researching randomly and aimlessly walking around this strange and bizarre world, we were given a subject of choice.

"Mizu, ready to go?" I looked back and saw my friend, standing in the doorway with her usually trademark smirk. She wore what she would normally wear, long red cargo's inflamed with fire and chains hanging from its sides, a black shirt with a large tiger bearing its teeth with an enraged power, and her scuffed up shoes, laces out and tattered with ink writings. Like her, my clothes were similar, except the shoes and the shirt, only difference was the image of a wolf, instead of the tiger. She, once again, called at me, her ruby eyes showing impatience.

"Mizu! C'mon now! We haven't got all day ya know!"

I sighed, "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I gave a small rub to my temples, as I followed the redhead in front of me. As we headed to her car, she turned slightly and thrust a folder to my arms, "Here, I got these through the fax this morning... that's our guy..." She said, pointing to a picture popping from the corner. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, but not until I fully brought the picture out, did we both coo at the most adorable sight you've ever seen.

"Awww, he's so cute!" I hear Kasai say.

"I love his eyes! And look at those whisker markings on his cheeks!" I squealed, pointing to three little markings on each of his cheeks. He was smiling and had, more like tried, to portray a manly pose, but it only showed his kid-like features that made us want to hug the dear, "I'm going to enjoy this one!" I nodded, adoring the photo that was just so hard to let go of. Spiky blonde hair, baby blur eyes that sparkled with mischief, baby soft skin, and that look that reminded us of a young fox kit.

"So, what's the profile on this one?" I look down and began to read what was listed in front of me, while scrambling into the car, "Well, his name's Naruto Uzumaki, and he's about 15 years old, lives in the hidden leaf village Konoha, and is a totally dunce..."

I heard Kasai laugh, "I think boss added that one." I laughed too, "I know! What an ass!" We laughed, as we drove to HQ, ready to gear up and head for another world.

So, I guess your wondering what in the seven hell's were talking about, huh? Let me begin by saying, Kasai and I aren't what you call normal, our job that is. What we do is travel to another realm and study what character we were given and find out anything that many in the real world seem to have not caught. We are known as 'Realm Raiders', people dedicated to study anime storylines! Also a top secret organization that performs illegal acts... well, because humans aren't suppose to travel into an author based/made storyline... but, oh well, no one said we couldn't. But yeah, we make sure every thing that was never originally counted in the series is brought to you, the readers of the world.

But enough about that...

"Were here..." Kasai said, as we pulled up to a rather large building. We got out from the parked vehicle, the folder in my hands, and walked across the vast parking lot, the clouds starting to give way to the rain. We pushed passed the glass doors and went straight to the elevators, wanting to get to the main office as quickly as possible.

"He's so kawaii isn't he Kasai?" I said yet again for the millionth time that very morning, since my attention was drawn to the picture that had mistakenly fallen out of the folder. She nodded and plucked the photo from my hands, "I know! But we mustn't dilly dally!" She threw up her hands to make a sign of pride, while I only bruised it, "You know you always dilly dally..." She glared at me, "The only reason your calm is because your brother gave you decaf this morning..."

A ring reached our ears before I could even ask by what she meant by that, as we walked out and towards the last office down the hallway, hearing the familiar screams of our boss.

"Someone forgot their medication this morning..." I said, as Kasai giggled. We walked in, "GOOD MORNING BOSSY!" I yelled, trying to make our presence known. A tall black haired man looked up with malice in his eyes, as he gave us a cold stare.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR WAITING FOR YOU LAZY BUTTS TO FINALLY SHOW! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THROUGH THE PORTAL AT LEAST AN HOUR AGO!"

"What! I can't hear you! Kasai, did you hear what he said!" I mockingly yelled in Kasai's direction; she caught on to what we were playing at, "What did you say Mizu?"

"I SAID-"

"ENOUGH! JUST GET TO THE TECH ROOMS NOW!"

After laughing our way down the hall, almost keeling over from the lack of air in our lungs, we finally managed to make our way to the Tech. Rooms and begin our suit up. To make this a lot quicker, I'll just skip to the part where we set off, okay? Kasai and I were placed near the portal and ready to be sent off, wearing strange clothing that would make us... stand out less, as we were told. Truthfully, if you would have already guessed, it's similar to what the characters wear in the series, so just to pick up the pace. We plunged into the swirling lights and were transported to the realm of the ninja's!

**Mission 'Transport':**

_Complete_

**Mizu:** _I know, I know, wtf! But don't worry, Naruto and other characters shall be mentioned a lot in the next chapter and the future chapters to come. I apologize if this chapter was boring, but it's just the explanation, like a prologue... and if you didn't get anything, address all your reviews to our boss. _

**Kasai:** _Or to our message machine... _

**Boss:** **_Talking though transmission phone _**_You already screwed your first 'transport' mission by being late! I swear when you come back, you'll be fired from your job! _

**Kasai:** _He loves us..._

**Mizu:** _I know... _

__

__

_**Transmission Ended **_

_Read and Review please _


End file.
